


Boys and Their Toys

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clone A Willy, Dean's Panty Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean leaves behind a toy in the shower and curiosity gets the best of Cas





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellabri287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabri287/gifts).



> Thanks to my wonderful wifey Brianna for this prompt!

Life on the road with your baby brother was challenging, to say the least. As they got older the need for “personal time” became greater but the opportunities became fewer and far between. Having a real home at the bunker meant their own rooms and longer showers.

 

Having lockers in the communal shower room was great. Sam had his organic crap for his luxurious mane and Dean...well Dean kept other personal items under lock and key. 

 

Thanks to one Ms. Rhonda Hurley he learned a few things about his  _ proclivities. _ He liked to be dominated by his sexual partners. She was a couple years older than his barely legal nineteen. When she handed him a pair of satiny pink panties and demanded he put them on his heart raced like never before.

 

He then found himself on all fours being spanked for stretching and staining his “pretty panties" as he hardened and leaked precum. His hands were bound behind him with a nylon stocking and a lubed finger slipped into his ass.

 

He yelped at the intrusion but as she expertly opened him up he found himself backing into her fingers and moaning in ecstasy. By the time the cold, hard, plastic pushed into him he was already on the edge of a powerful orgasm.

 

Rhonda bucked into him, hitting that sweet spot, that bundle of nerves he’d read about in his skin mags. When release came he was blinded by the force and nearly forgot how to breathe. She’d held him afterwards and praised him for being such a good boy. Two decades later he still chased that feeling.

 

With the help of Amazon and a private P.O. box he now had a couple toys with suction cups at the base. One was hidden carefully in his bedroom that he could mount on the headboard of his bed and the other was in his locker. Nothing like a little shower sex now and then.

 

Dean let the hot water sluice down his tired muscles as he backed himself into the pink dildo. With a handful of shower gel he pulled and squeezed at his throbbing cock. His thighs trembled just before he shot ribbons of cum down the swirling drain.

 

“Dean?”

 

_ Fuck. _ “Sam! You better be dying or on fire,” he yelled back.  _ Cockblocking moose.  _ At least he’d finished instead of being left with aching, heavy balls.

 

“Chill out, man. Thought you’d want to know Mom’s here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute. Just rinsing off.”

 

***

 

Cas didn’t exactly need to shower but he found that after his time spent as a human they were relaxing. He sensed Dean’s tension at his mother’s unexpected visit and chose to seek refuge under some hot water and with his aromatherapy body wash. 

 

He didn’t expect to find a realistic replica of male anatomy protruding from the wall of his favored stall. Curious, he ran his hand over it and felt an odd sensation of arousal from just stroking it in his palm. He wondered which of the brothers left it behind.

 

Cas understood what it meant. One of the Winchesters enjoyed being penetrated. It piqued his interest further. How would it feel to have something inside him, filling him? He turned on the water and coated the plastic penis with conditioner as lube.

 

He leaned forward and lined it up with his entrance. He backed onto it slowly, gasping. His grace quelled the pain so all he felt were new nerves being stimulated. It was electrifying. His own penis filled with blood and ached.

 

He was no stranger to masturbation either. He hadn’t felt the urge to since recovering his grace but here he stood, ass spread open with his heavy cock in his hand, stroking in time to his backward thrusts. 

 

“Oh...oh...Dean!” He was surprised at the slip. He’d kept his carnal fantasies exclusively internal. 

 

But the name kept falling from his lips as his climax approached. He allowed himself the release then slipped off the toy, disliking the emptiness.  _ That was quite pleasurable. _ He finished his shower and left the object on the wall. The owner would notice if it was missing.

 

***

 

Dean realized he’d left his rather incriminating evidence in the shower in his haste to see what Mary wanted. The moment he could slip away he returned to the shower room. He stopped dead in his tracks and flushed bright red when he saw Cas using the same stall.

 

He should have left. He was glued to his spot. He was absolutely mesmerized. The angel was glistening with water. The veins in his neck were out as he stroked his considerable length. From where Dean stood he could only imagine how it looked to see the pink plastic disappearing into Cas.

 

Dean was hard again. He palmed the front of his jeans for a little friction.  _ Did he just say my name? _ He quietly unzipped to free himself. He tugged his own cock as he witnessed Cas come undone. They came at the same time, Dean biting his lip to keep from calling out Cas’ name.

 

_ I got off to Cas. Getting off on me. Great. Now that song is gonna be stuck in my head.  _ Dean grabbed a damp towel to clean himself up and waited for Cas to dress and leave. He snatched the toy from the wall and locked it away.  He smirked at his idea.

 

***

 

Dean’s bedroom toy was slightly larger than the shower toy. When he was alone in bed he had the time and privacy to get out the lube and finger himself open to take it all in. He waited until it was just he and Cas for the afternoon in the bunker.

 

He let Cas know he was taking a quick shower before a nap and made sure to leave the larger flesh toned dildo in the stall when he was done. It was mere moments after he “retired to his room” that Cas crept into the shower room and carefully checked the stalls.

 

This time Dean chose a better vantage point. He wanted to see the angel’s hole spreading and stretching to take it all in. He slid his lounge pants down past his already firming manhood and watched.

 

Cas gave this toy loose strokes like he did the other one, only this time he dropped to his knees in front of it. He cradled the silicone balls and brought his lips to the tip. Dean slowly drew in his breath as Cas bobbed his head. 

 

It was so easy to picture himself standing there, running his hands through dark hair. Dean licked his palm and pumped away, desperately wishing it was his own cock sliding down Cas’ throat. He came much sooner than he’d anticipated. 

 

But Cas wasn’t finished yet. He stood and spread his firm cheeks, exposing his pink hole. The fleshy dildo slipped past his rim and stretched him wide. He groaned as it sank deep inside him.

 

Dean just watched with ragged breath. Cas rode the fake cock hard and fast. Again he chanted Dean’s name only this time he added more dirty talk. 

 

“So big, Dean. Fill me up. Oh yes! Harder, Dean. Take me!  _ Fuck _ me,” he growled. 

 

Dean almost choked on his own spit. His jaw was slack at how beautiful Cas looked when he came. Deep in his gut he knew he wanted to be the one to bring Cas that pleasure. And not by spying on him.

 

***

 

He’d seen them before when he was browsing for toys. The thought had even crossed his mind to see what he felt like inside someone. In the end he considered it too weird and dismissed the idea. Now one Mr. Jared Padalecki was ordering a kit from Amazon to clone his Willy. Like Dean would ever use his own Bizarro world identity.

 

He eagerly picked up his parcel on a beer run a couple days later. The directions were simple enough to make the mould. It even felt warm and good. He made a mess of the latex but after he stuck the suction cup end in and trimmed away the excess it looked and felt like him.

 

Dean was nothing if not nervous energy when he left the “gift” for Cas. The angel took the bait as he’d done before. This time Dean had another surprise in store for him.

 

Cas was in the middle of another solo session when Dean stepped into sight. “Dean!” He tried to cover himself. His body flushed with embarrassment. 

 

Dean just shed his robe, exposing his own arousal. He stepped up as close as be could get. “It’s me inside you, Cas. I made a model of my own cock to see how much pleasure I could give you.”

 

He dropped his lips to capture the angel’s. Cas kissed him back hungrily and pressed his erection into Dean’s stomach. Dean stroked them together a few times then knelt down. He nuzzled his face into Cas’ slick shaft. “Keep going, Cas. I got you.” He finally got a taste for himself.

 

He’d never done this for anyone else. He didn’t turn down the occasional blow job from a hot guy in the bar but he hadn’t returned the favor. Now he was glad he’d waited for Cas to be his first. He guided Cas’ hand to his neck to pull him down.

 

Cas bucked his hips, relishing the feel of “Dean” both behind him and in front of him. “Dean...I’m going to come. Please!”

 

Dean looked up at him. This was his moment. He swallowed the hot load as he watched that beautiful face. His lips formed a perfect “O" and his eyes flashed brilliant blue in the glaze of euphoria.

 

Cas slipped down to the shower floor with Dean. “I…”

 

Dean shushed him. “I watched you. You looked amazing. I wanted it to be me so bad. Making you feel like this. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I should apologize. I used something that was very personal to you for my own gratification. I fantasized.”

 

Dean laughed. “It was my fantasy, too. I felt guilty thinking about you and watching you. When I heard you say my name...that was so  _ hot. _ I mean, I want you, Cas.”

 

“I want you too, Dean.” He cast his eyes up. “Does this mean we can put away these toys?”

 

“Yeah. How ‘bout next time we fool around in bed and then shower together afterward?”

 

“I’d like that, Dean.”


End file.
